dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Divine
} |name = Divine |image = Divinechamber.jpg |px = 270px |race = Human |title = Most Holy, Her Perfection, Her Holiness, Exalted Servant of the MakerDragon Age: Asunder, p. 299 |gender = Andrastian Divine: Female Imperial Divine: Male |location = Andrastian Divine: Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux Imperial Divine: Argent Spire in Minrathous |related = Grand Cleric }} The Divine is the leader of the Chantry organization at large, based out of the Grand Cathedral in Val Royeaux. The Divine of the Chantry is always female. The Tevinter Imperium however, has its own Divine, who is a male, as well as its own version of the Chantry: the Imperial Chantry. The Andrastian Divine is informally known as the White Divine while the Imperial Divine is known as the Black Divine. Duties The duties of the Divine include the well-being of the Chantry and the organisations which are affiliated with it as well as the further spreading of the Chantry's message in the known world. However, if a Divine is too senile to rule, then her role is largely ceremonial.Dragon Age: Asunder, p. 25 Another known duty of the White Divine is to accept in a ceremony the newly appointed senior enchanters of the Circle of Magi.Dragon Age: Asunder, pp. 297-298 It is rumored that some White Divines are also major players of the Grand Game.Dragon Age: Asunder p. 24 Election In the Andrastian Chantry, it is customary for a Divine to name her successor before her death, but this does not guarantee their ascension. Upon the death of the current Divine, every Grand Cleric is required to travel to Val Royeaux for the Grand Consensus. There, they elect a new Divine from among themselves, or choose another member of the Chantry. The vote must be unanimous for a new Divine to be properly elected. Once crowned, the White Divine takes on a new name as a symbol of her office. The election of Divine Justinia V was controversial, as her colorful past as Revered Mother Dorothea (as she was then known) made many of the Grand Clerics reluctant to elect her, despite the fact that Beatrix III had named her as her successor. In the end, Dorothea was successfully elected, and began her reign in 9:34 Dragon. Known Andrastian Divines * Justinia I: The first Divine. Appointed by Emperor Kordillus Drakon I in 1:1 Divine. Chose her name to honour the disciple who recorded Andraste's songs. Before her coronation she was the only female general in the Orlesian army. She was known as the "Warrior-Priest" and her version of the Chant of Light has survived with few changes to the present day. * Ambrosia II: Reigned during the Divine Age. Wanted to order an Exalted March against her own cathedral after protesting mages barricaded themselves inside. Codex entry: History of the Circle * Hortensia I: Reigned in 1:99 Divine. Named the Glory Age. * Renata I: Reigned during the Glory Age. Declared the Exalted March of the Dales (2:10—20 Glory). Ordered the establishment of Alienages afterwards. Also ordered the destruction of all Chantry art in Orlais depicting elves, save a single original mural of Shartan with his ears docked. (An un-besmirched copy exists at the University of Orlais.Dragon Age: The Masked Empire, p. 16) * Galatea: Reigned during the late Glory Age. Was a commoner who was elected after the electorate became locked in a gridlock. In 2:83 Glory she granted the Right of Annulment to all grand clerics to purge any Circles of Magi ruled to be irredeemable. * Innocente: Consecrated the newly constructed Grand Cathedral of Val Royeaux In 2:99 Glory and declared that the Chant of Light be sung continuously there so that Andraste's message would always be heard by the faithful. At the start of the next year she declared the Towers Age in honor of the twin towers of the Grand Cathedral. * Amara I: Reigned in 3:41 Towers. Established a Conclave that declared the Canticle of Silence to be too reminiscent of propaganda supporting Archon Hessarian's actions, and was not sacred enough to remain a part of the official Chant of Light. * Joyous II: Reigned in 3:86 Towers. Her issue being with the Maker's second commandment, she attempted to bring Tevinter in line with Orlais, declaring all members of the Tevinter clergy heretics when they refused to comply. This proclamation led to the schism in 3:87, during which the Tevinter clergy completely broke away from the Orlesian Chantry and named their own Divine. Died in 3:99 Towers. * Beatrix I: Elected in 3:99 Towers. Named the Black Age. Declared an Exalted March against Tevinter, although the actual invasion was delayed for 40 years due to the devastation of the Third Blight. * Clemence I: Reigned in 4:46 Black. Commissioned the writing of the Litany of Adralla. * Justinia II: Reigned in 4:99 Black. Named the Exalted Age. * Hortensia II - Died in 5:16 Exalted. * Rosamund: Elected in 5:16 Exalted. Died in 5:71 Exalted. Born Lilette Montbelliard, a granddaughter of Queen Asha Campana. Lilette was groomed from birth by Divine Hortensia II to be her successor, and at the age of nineteen she became the youngest Divine in history. Reigned for 55 years and was well known for the large quantities of erotic art and literature in which she was featured. * Amara III: Elected in 5:71 Exalted. Died in 5:85 Exalted. A sister of Emperor Alphonse Valmont, Amara III's election was controversial because of her close connection to the Emperor, and the fact that she had never even attained the rank of Revered Mother. Was known as both a tyrant and a sadist who enjoyed bonfires fueled by the bodies of maleficarum. Eventually died under suspicious circumstances, leading her brother to commission a witch hunt to find her killer, to no avail. * Theodosia I: Reigned in 5:99 Exalted. Named the Steel Age. * Theodosia II: Gave birth on the steps of Val Royeaux's Grand Cathedral in front of a crowd of devout Andrastians. Was removed from her position shortly afterward for violating her vow of chastity. * Hortensia III: Reigned in 6:99 Steel. Named the Storm Age. * Faustine II: Reigned in 8:99 Blessed. Planned to declare the Sun Age, but abruptly declared the Dragon Age instead after a high dragon rampage occurred.Codex entry: Thedas Calendar * Beatrix III: Reigned in the beginning of the Dragon Age. Died in 9:34 Dragon.Codex entry: Divine Justinia V Used the templars to pressure the Viscount of Kirkwall.Codex entry: History of Kirkwall: Chapter 4 It is stated that she held the office for almost 50 years which however is conflicted with the reign of her predecessor. * Justinia V: Elected in 9:34 Dragon. Died in 9:41 Dragon, while hosting the Divine Conclave in the newly restored Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her death caused great panic, as well as encouraging her Left and Right hands to form the second Inquisition. * Victoria: Elected in 9:42 Dragon. Other Andrastian Divines These Divines cannot be placed chronologically or their existence has been implied by the names of other Divines (for example, there could not have been a Justinia V without a Justinia III and IV), but no other information is provided about them. * Amalthea I * Amalthea II - Created the Conclave of Cumberland to determine a canonical version of the Canticle of Andraste. * Amara II * Ambrosia I * Aurelia'''According to the Chantry priest encountered at The Blooming Rose. * '''Beatrix II * Clemence IICodex entry: A Nutty Affair * Faustine I * Hortensia IV'Mentioned in dialogue between Sebastian Vael and Merrill in ''Dragon Age II. * '''Joyous I * Justinia III * Justinia IV Known Imperial Divines * Valhail: The first Imperial Divine. Elected by the Imperial Chantry in 3:87 Towers. * Urian Nihalias: A magister who became the Black Divine in 9:27 Dragon after a coup against his predecessor. Trivia * The cloister in which a Divine used to serve as a Mother becomes a holy place to visit on pilgrimages. * According to Sebastian Vael, the Grand Clerics write all the best sacred names on slips of paper and stuff them in a miter. Then the newly elected Divine picks a name out of the hat.Sebastian Vael/Dialogue#Sebastian and Merrill about how Divines get their name See also References Category:Chantry Category:Chantry members Category:Titles